narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Installation of the Head: Tenkai and Tenjiku
Prologue: The Meeting On the way home from the Capture Kurama Mission, Tenkai slipped into her psyche. A voice echoed in her mind. Hello, Tenkai. Chinatsu. Yes, my reincarnation. Welcome. I see you have accepted your position as headdress. Yes... Good, the voice said, I shall be sending someone to meet you. When you report for your mission, finish what you have to do. Then, go to the Forest of Quiet Movement. There, I shall bring your servant, and hopefully, your lover. Tch... Tenkai groaned, You know that I will ''not fall in love with anybody except for my brother, right?'' Haha, I know. I was teasing you. Not funny, Chinatsu. Not funny at all. In another half hour, Team Keika and Team 21 had reached home. They made their separate ways and Team Keika went straight to the Hokage's Office to report. Sitting on the seat was , a classmate. "Yo, Sarada," Boruto said, "Mission complete." She asked, "Where is he?" Keika groaned and stuck a hand into the seal in her abdomen. She pulled out a see-through orb and said, "Here." Sarada smiled, "Nice. I knew I could count on you guys. What should we do to the beast?" Tenkai blurted, "I volunteer to be his jinchūriki." Silence struck the room until Boruto said, "No, Tenkai, I can't. You can't just do that." Keika added, "Yeah, sis. We should keep-" Tenkai cut her off, "No, sister. We have to. Use the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Same seal as Keika. I shall keep him in check." Sarada settled the argument. "Yes. Boruto, Keika. On the order of the Eighth Hokage, you two are to seal Kurama into Tenkai." The two siblings had a face that clearly stated that they didn't agree but they kept the mouth shut while nodding gravely. "Let us go," Tenkai said as she swept out of the room and to the roof of the Hokage Estate. Tenkai laid flat on her back as Keika and Boruto together performed the Eight Trigrams Seal. Tenkai cried out in pain as the beast entered her body. She immediately left the plane of the living and arrived in the plane of her mind. Kurama was in the middle of a tantrum. "...you jerk, Naruto! Leaving me alone!" He stopped abruptly when he saw Tenkai. "You are..." Tenkai was about to tell the beast her name when he held up his hand. "Wait, lemme guess. You are Himawari." Tenkai tried not to laugh as she replied, "Yes." Kurama immediately changed gears. "How big you've grown, Hima! Wait a minute, that's your not name anymore, right?" Tenkai nods. She was not prepared for what happens next: Kurama crushed her in a hug. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Tenkai groaned, "That hurts, Kurama..." Kurama immediately let go and blushed slightly. "Oops. Anyway, here." He held out his hand and Tenkai fist-bumped him. In that instant, she teleported back into the real world and found herself standing, glowing a shade of brown. Keika applauded, "Damn, sis. You are already in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode..." Boruto had his mouth open. After a few seconds, Tenkai reached out and closed his mouth. Tenkai said, "I'll be back. My mentor has told me to go somewhere." The siblings nodded and Tenkai took off into the sky. She landed in the Forest of Quiet Movement and sat down, cross-legged, waiting for someone to come. A young man, who looked to be in his early 20, greeted Tenkai with a "Hey, you must be Tenkai? I'm Tenjiku, your servant." Tenji bows deeply, and smiles at Tenkai. Tenkai looks him up and down. He's not bad, Chinatsu. Chinatsu nodded, He is quite handsome, if you ask me. If I had control of your body, I would definitely lose myself to him. Tenkai said, Shut up before I kill you. She stuck her tongue out, I'm already dead, though. Tenkai sighed, Fine. "You may rise now, Tenjiku," she said, "In order to prove if you are worthy to be my servant, I ask you to have a spar with me. First to land a hit wins. If you hit me, then I will acknowledge you and let you become my servant. If you don't, I shall give you a "special" punishment before sending you back. Got that? Now get in stance." Tenkai levitated, her sword already manifested. "As you wish." sighed Tenji as he stands up and gets in an MMA style fighting position, a grin appears on his face as he activates his Tenshōgan. All of a sudden, Tenji appears next to Tenkai as he prepares to deliver a roundhouse kick. "You're fast, I'll give you that but not today," Tenkai applauded. She put up a Truthseeker barrier and Tenjiku's kick bounced off and he went reeling away. "My turn!" Tenkai weaved some signs and clapped her hands together. "Planetary Devastation! Us Tenshōgan wielders have this technique too, since we can manipulate gravity, similar to my friend Sarada's Deva Path." Tenji grins as he enters Tenshōgan Chakra Mode. He immediately creates a sword of his own, which knocks him out of Tenshōgan Chakra Mode. With a quick slash of the sword, the Planetary Devastation was cut in half. Tenji started to cough out blood as his sword dissolved. "Damn it, that hurts like hell..." Tenkai's eyes widened as she saw her future servant coughing out rivers of blood. Tenkai immediately took away the sword from his hand and held him. "Tenjiku! What are you thinking? I didn't ask you to kill yourself!" Tenkai held him and quickly descended to the ground. She laid him on his back and leaned over him. If Tenjiku was quick enough, he would be able to steal a kiss from Tenkai's lips. Tenji raises his hand and flicks Tenkai. "I win." He says a large smile forms across his face. Tenkai blushes and said, "Fine, you can be my servant. I guess I should give you a reward for keeping up with me and deceiving me." Tenkai brings up his face and kisses his lips. For a few seconds, they were one then she broke away. "Don't get that into your head! Now, let's go." Tenkai stood up and began walking home. Tenji's face turned bright red after Tenkai kissed his. "Did the Moon Branch head just kiss me? Woah, awesome." Tenji got up and caught up to Tenkai. "Ummm, that was unexpected..." "Of course, you dummy," she said, "I gave you a reward. Now if you're complaining, you aren't getting another one." "I mean, I'm not complaining, but a little warning next time?" Tenkai scoffs, "Hmph! You're a servant. You don't get warnings. Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Tenkai leaps into the air and lands straight into the main square, a distance of about twenty thousand feet. "Sighhh. She's gonna be a handful, isn't she..." Tenji quickly leaps to her location. Chapter 1: Introductions Tenkai had long since disappeared when Tenjiku landed. She was at home. Her siblings were getting worried and they began yelling at her when she showed up. Boruto just hugged her which made Tenkai blush hotly. Her eyes looked at the floor as she thought, Sorry, Onii-chan, but I am a cheater. Please punish me later. Luckily for Tenkai, her siblings have not received the message through their telepathic powers. Tenkai smirked because she knew Tenjiku wouldn't be able to find her since he doesn't know the layout of the village much less Tenkai's home. Tenji started to get worried, he'd been searching for her for a few hours now, he knocked door to door to ask if she was there, until he finally found her house. "Hello? Is Tenkai here?" He asks as he knocks on the door. I swear to God if I can't find her I quit... Tenkai quickly feigned an angry face and said, "Tenjiku, where have you been? I've had to do everything myself because you weren't around!" This is bullshit, she left me! "Umm, sorry Tenkai, got lost." He said with an obviously annoyed expression. Tenkai stuck her tongue out at Tenjiku. She lightly punches him and she waves him in. "Here are my siblings, Boruto and Keika." She points to each one and they stand up, shaking Tenjiku's hand. "This is Tenjiku. He was sent from our home planet to be my servant." Keika and Boruto knew better so they kept their mouth shut. Tenkai waved him to the dinner table. "What's for dinner? Cheeseburgers by any chance?" Tenji asked. It better be freaking cheeseburgers, or i'm gonna go insane.. "Umm..." Tenkai said, "We got ramen. No junk food in the house, our parents used to say but since they're both gone..." Boruto nodded and produced a bag filled with burgers. He grabbed the green chili burger. Keika grabbed a grilled onion. Tenkai grabbed a chili burger too. Tenji grabbed a massive Bacon cheeseburger and bit into it, the juices from the burgers splashing everyone. "Heh, sorry.." Tenkai made a face in her mental psyche and said, Hmm... How can I get rid of this guy? Keika and Boruto were poker-faced. Tenkai asked, "So... How did you get selected?"